The present application relates generally to imaging the anatomy with a resonant scanner that has been secured to an anatomical structure.
U.S. Published application 2005/0020926 discloses a scanned beam imager that may be used in applications in which cameras have been used in the past. In particular it can be used in medical devices such as video endoscopes, laparoscopes, etc.
The scanned beam imager disclosed has an illuminator that creates a first beam of light and a scanner that deflects the first beam of light across a field-of-view (FOV). The scanned beam of light sequentially illuminates spots in the FOV corresponding to various beam positions. While the beam illuminates the spots, the illuminating light beam is reflected, absorbed, scattered, refracted, or otherwise affected by the object or material in the FOV to produce scattered light energy. A portion of the scattered light energy travels to detectors that receive the light and produce electrical signals corresponding to the amount of light energy received, which is then converted to separate electrical signals. The electrical signals pass to a controller that builds up a digital image and transmits it for further processing, decoding, archiving, printing, display, or other treatment or use.
Such scanned beam imagers are a useful tool for imaging, but may be useful for much more. In one embodiment the “imager” is more than just and imager, but is a scanner assembly that may be able to image, diagnose, analyze, treat, or activate a portion of the FOV or a substance within the FOV. The scanner assembly may be made on a smaller scale than typical cameras, deployable or incorporated into a medical instrument, and/or include zoom capabilities, which all make for a less invasive medical procedure. Less invasive medical procedures are easier for a patient to recover from. More specifically, a smaller scanner assembly will reduce the size of the incision or opening necessary to introduce the scanner assembly. The deployable scanner assembly itself or a medical instrument with the scanner assembly incorporated within its structure will reduce the number of instruments that need to be introduced into the body. Zoom capabilities allow the user to enlarge or reduce the image without moving the actual scanner assembly once inside the body.